


Realization

by Psianabel



Series: The Search [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hugs, Tears, could be seen as platonic too but it is written as a romantic background, past february 2019 jpn khux update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: She searched everywhere for her, sent out her Chirithy to look for clues.But Strelitzia is nowhere to be found.And just like that, she gets it.





	Realization

Elrena tapped a finger against her crossed arms.  
  
She was getting impatient and nervous, taking a step backwards to lean herself on a house wall. Looking upwards she saw the the usual purple sky turn slowly orange, the clouds showing hints of red in them – it was getting late and the warm breeze of the late afternoon grew colder.  
  
A reminder for how long she had been standing here.  
  
She took a step forward again and started to pace around the alley, her gaze switching between the ground and the door to the abandoned house she investigated a few hours ago. It still brought her chills down her back just thinking about what she saw, images of the strange sight flashing before her eyes.  
  
Her restlessness, her thoughts, the things she saw – it happened so fast, everything felt so unreal.

Quickly she shook her head and stopped in her tracks, uncrossing her arms and sighed.  
  
In the corner of her eye she caught a movement and turned her head towards it. She squinted her eyes and made out the gray creature that was running towards her.  
  
Its arms were flailing much when it came closer, almost tripping over its tiny feet in hurry.  
  
“Chirithy?” Elrena tilted her head and opened her arms for it to jump towards her, catching it with ease. It wiggled briefly its head before it flailed its arms again. “Did you find something out?”  
  
“I think? I'm not sure, but I wanted to tell you right away anyways.” Chirithy's chirpy voice was still overcome with exhaustion from the running, but it tried really hard not to show it. “So, I found a few Chirithies from our party, and you know not many were actually friends with Strelitzia's …”  
  
Elrena nodded, knowing how much the Chirithy and Strelitzia were cut from the same cloth.  
  
“... but those who were said the same thing as me.” Chirithy's little form slumped against Elrena and it sunk its head. “No one has seen them after Master Ava held that speech. No keyblade wielder or Chirithy. She … must have been gone right before that. I don't even know who saw her the last. I'm sorry …”  
  
Elrena's words were stuck in her throat. The one spark that kept her hope alive to find out where Strelitzia was rapidly faded, ache and worry quickly took place instead. Her vision was drawn blank, focusing on nothing as she turned around to the stairs to sit down, her hands clenched into the soft fur of her Chirithy.  
  
She was _hoping_ Chirithy found at least some clue where she was. Someone _had_ to see her, she couldn't just vanish from one moment to another – as if she was simply gone, disappeared from the face of the earth.  
  
And yet this was exactly the case.  
  
“She's …”  
  
She couldn't say it. She couldn't _grasp_ the idea, the realization – her mind went blank, her body numb, and all she did was stare into the gray fur she held onto. Her heart didn't even ache, all that was left in there was emptiness.  
  
An emptiness that got filled by a vast sea of memories. Pictures flashed before her eyes, scenes she held dear and close to her heart – voices, scents, music, so many emotions came back rushing to her and spread through her mind in a cold embrace.  
  
There was a memory of her clutching a roof tile with one hand and holding onto Strelitzia's back with other as the girl slept soundly in her lap. The softness of the wind traced over her face, Strelitzia's hair tickled on her arm and legs –  
  
The scene shifted to a memory where both of them danced, hand in hand, in Strelitzia's room, laughing and giggling as their Chirithies did the same. A radio blasted some music in a corner, nothing particular she could remember.  
  
Another memory where she was combing through Strelitzia's long, open hair, having a hair tie in her mouth as the girl in front of her giggled.  
  
That time Strelitzia showed her a new keychain she found in a new world, when she excitedly told her about this person she wanted to meet so badly, when her eyes lit up whenever she brought ice cream with her and sat with her on the roof.  
  
Those nights she cling onto her when she had a nightmare, when someone was mean to her and she wiped her tears away with her hand.  
  
All those times they hugged and laughed together, were close to each other, when Elrena's heart was beating with such a warmth -  
  
The pictures in her head became blurry, the light that covered all these memories faded and left a bitter taste of grief and sadness, fell deeper into the abyss of darkness, until the shining bright light was completely swallowed by pain and ache.  
  
Tears were falling down from Elrena's face and she let her forehead fall onto Chirithy, her hands shaking.  
  
“She's gone.”  
  
Nothing more than a choked whisper left her and Chirithy tried everything to wipe her tears away from her cheek. Elrena didn't move an inch and simply held onto Chirithy – at least something that gave her a grip to reality, when everything else felt so _unreal_.  
  
She tried to recall another memory, something buried deeply in her heart, something she always came back to whenever she felt sad -  
  
She saw her face, felt their hands interlocked, their bodies almost touching – yet the happiness she longed for didn't came, the spark of joy left in the darkness that surrounded this memory now.  
  
And instead brought her a sharp intense pain that almost made her cry out.  
  
Chirithy flapped with its tiny arms, rubbing over her cheeks and tried to push her upper body up again, but there was just so much it could do with its small body.  
  
“ … Elrena?”  
  
The sudden voice made Chirithy wiggle itself free from Elrena's grip, looking up the stairs to see where the voice came from. It wanted to say _something_ after it saw who it was, but before it even had the chance, he already took the stairs down.  
  
“Lauriam! W-wait.”  
  
“... Hey.”  
  
Lauriam knelt beside Elrena on the stairs and placed a hand on her back, feeling her visibly shaking under his touch. It made her finally look up and she wiped her wet cheeks with one of her sleeves, turning her face away from him.  
  
“We're … too late.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Lauriam, she's ...” Her voice cracked again. She couldn't say it, she just _couldn't_.   
  
Lauriam shifted closer and sat down beside her on the stairs, putting one and one together. He simply laid his arm around Elrena's shoulder and pulled her close, letting her head fall on his shoulder.  
  
Deep down he knew. He knew, but never wanted to face his feelings and pretended he was fine.  
  
But it was catching up on him, faster than he could imagine.  
  
“We'll find her.” He whispered when Elrena choked up another whimper. “And if it is the last thing I will do in my life.”  
  
Elrena pushed herself up again and finally was able to look at him in the eyes, seeing his own tears dwelling up. She reached for his hand and held it in hers.  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“I promise. We are in this together.”

 


End file.
